1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a method of treating topical application of known pharmaceutically useful Oxazolidinone antibacterials to treat non-topical infections.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,164,510, 5,231,188, 5,565,571, 5,652,238, 5,688,792, 5,698,574 and 5,627,181 all disclose various oxazolidinone antibiotics which are well known to those skilled in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,792 discloses various oxazolidinone antibiotics which can be administered orally, parenterally or topically. The topical application being by gel or cream vehicle.
PCT patent application PCT/US97/07124 published as International Publication WO97/42954 discloses a method of transdermal administration of a number of antimicrobial agents for treating or preventing systemic bacterial diseases which comprised use of DMSO/water carrier which comprised at least 10% DMSO. None of the antimicrobial agents of International Publication WO97/42954 included Oxazolidinones and the present invention does not use any DMSO.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,743,727 discloses a method of enhancing the penetration into and across the external membrane barrier of an animal subject of an antimicrobial agent of various types which comprised sufficient DMSO to sufficiently enhance the penetration of the antimicrobial agent. None of the antimicrobial agents included oxazolidinones and the present invention does not use any DMSO.
PCT patent application PCT/US84/00899 published as International Publication WO85/00108 discloses a method of treating acne with topical preparations comprising an antibacterial agent in DMSO. None of the antibacterial agents included oxazolidinones and the present invention does not use any DMSO.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,435 discloses a transdermal patch for controlled delivery of nicotine. This is a small molecule and not an antibacterial agent.